kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marluxia (Third Form)
This is Marluxia's final form, only found in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. You fight Marluxia Third Form immediately after finishing off his Second Form. A winged, Grim Reaper-like spirit is featured in this fight, possibly the embodiment of all of Marluxia's power. Marluxia is connected to black thorns coming from the ground, making him immobile. His attacks consist mostly of gales sending Sora flying to the other end of the field. His most infamous sleight is called "Doom", in which Sora must break 6 or 7 of Marluxia's cards or die. Marluxia Third Form lies in between his other forms in terms of difficulty. Attacks and strategy Gale of Severance: Pushes Sora back in a flurry of flower petals. No damage. Can be countered by the use of Superglide. Made of three 8 cards. Like Whirlwind to the Void you can use this attack to your advantage as it allows for uninterupted reloading. Doom: Casts a spell on Sora. If you don't break the 6 cards in 6 seconds, Sora will die. Made of three 6 cards. Omni Laser: A wheel of lasers similar to the Grand Cross appears and chases Sora. It is made of three "4" cards, so Zantestuken or a Zero Value card are your best bets to counteract this attack. This attack is very difficult avoid since you are practically caught in it once hits you, after three hits however, it is possible to escape though the odds of that happening are low. Whirlwind to the Void: Shoots a target at Sora scattering all of his cards, even his reload card. Some people have a glitch with this, and they get no reload card. In the game, it has a typo as Whirlwind To The Void. However this attack can be used to your advantage; If one has no cards, and Marluxia uses the Whirlwind to the void, it can be easily used as a free reload. Also, Enemy Cards are unaffected by this other than the fact that, unless you are in the enemy cards when he uses this attack, you can't enter the Enemy Card Deck and once an Enemy Card is used it will revert to the Normal Card Deck. Made of three 7 cards. Circle Reject: The reaper drops and makes a massive shock wave. Similar to Marluxia's Drop Shot. If one times a jump or glide right this attack will be turned to your advantage as you can get close to Marluxia's Main Form. Made of three 5 cards. This attack, however holds a nasty surprise for Sora as if you land on the ground before the shockwave fully crosses the field you will still take damage. Marluxia also has three regular attacks, the first of which are the shot buds from the second battle which have higher accuracy and card value than last time, the second attack is Marluxia's mega blossom shower which has not changed from the last battle, and the third attack is blast of energy similar to Deathsycthe. As this fight takes place as soon as you defeat Marluxia's second form with no chances to change your deck modify your deck so it will work well on both of Marluxia's final forms before you fight Marluxia, put in at least 12 attack cards, three or six of which are zeros as Marluxia uses all of his attacks three times except for the shot buds and several Cure and Thunder cards and if possible put in some Cloud and Stop cards to use Cross Slash+ if you do use the aforementioned sleight put in more attack cards so you can use it more often and several item cards, finally put in the Vexen, Oogie boogie, Jafar, Shadow, Trickmaster, Barrel Spider, and Air Soldier enemy cards, Guard armor and Axel are also useful as Guard armor lets you attack Marluxia from a greater distance and Axel gives you a slightly better chance of escaping Omni Laser. When the battle begins use either the Jafar or Trickmaster cards so you can either decrease the value of Marluxia's cards or make your attack cards invincible, either way these are the first two enemy cards you should use as Marluxia uses high value cards at the start of the battle, after using both of them equip the shadow card to boost your card values and as the shadow turns your zero cards into ones activate either Ars Arcanum, Blitz or Strike Raid to deal more damage to Marluxia afterwards use your other sleights that get boosted by the Shadow card so that they go higher than 24 as that is the maximum value of Marluxia's sleights after the shadow card runs out use an item card or let Marluxia use Gale of Severance so you can reload without any interruption after that use the Vexen card because by this time Marluxia will most likely use Omni Laser and you will then most likely get hit three times allowing the Vexen card to revive Sora and letting you get a chance to use the Oogie boogie card to heal you. Afterwards attack Marluxia like a normal enemy;use the Air Solider card to dodge Marluxia's attacks and reload at the same time then use the Barrel spider card for faster reloading from here on out use your own tactics to finish off Marluxia if he still has health left. Death Marluxia screams in agony as he and the reaper dissolve into the darkness. He tries one last effort to reach for Sora, but then his arm and the rest of his body fades into darkness and flower petals. Sora then runs out and locks the door with his Keyblade. Battle Quotes "Do you want to scream?" "Your heart shall be judged!" "Your heart is now in shackles!" "Break the curse with your cards." "The cards will determine your fate." "Lose everything!" "Sulk in despair!" "Your heart will be scattered!" "The beginning of the end!" "This....this is the heart of a hero" "Scatter to oblivion" Trivia *The Doom sleight could very well be an introduction to the Duel System in Riku's story (Reverse/Rebirth), as it involves breaking several cards in order to attack/avoid being attacked in Riku's gameplay. *Also, the Doom sleight was likely the inspiration for Marluxia's hit counter in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. *It is also interesting to note that to perform the Doom sleight, Marluxia will typically use three cards valued at 6, activating it with a triple 6 (666); 666 is the most commonly accepted number of the beast from the Christian religion. *Out of all the final bosses featured in the series, Marluxia Third Form has the highest amount of health. Most other final bosses have 1500 HP, whilst Marluxia has 1950 HP. *The winged reaper resembles the Final Fantasy summon Mateus, as he is seen in Final Fantasy XII. *The "Doom" attack Marluxia uses is based on the spell and status ailment of the same name from the Final Fantasy series, which causes a timer to appear that will kill the target when it reaches zero. *Although all enemies have a reaction to being struck, Marluxia's Final Form seems to be the one boss to react most of the time from being struck by the Keyblade. *The reaper seems to be the released soul of the spectre Video Category:Nobodies